Connected by a Heart  Volume I
by Senritsu-Mayonaka
Summary: This archive is based off the events of 358/2 Days and Chain of Memories. See the stories from Roxas, Sora, and Organization XIII's points of view!
1. Day 1

-AN- Hiya! _Senritsu-Mayonaka_ here! _Senri-Mayo_ for short. While it may sound strange, we will be referring to ourselves in plural. This is not because we are full of ourselves...No. This is because there are two of us. :3 _Senritsu-Mayonaka_ is _Roxas-Key of Destiny_ (Roxas for short) and _Maiya-chan_ (you can call me Maiya!).

Okay, so the only parts of this volume we actually wrote were the entries in Sora's journal and the Day One [AKA this chapter's] Secret Report.

For future reference, the Secret Reports were written between the two of us.  
>Here's the basic breakdown of author per report:<p>

Xemnas - Maiya  
>Xigbar - Roxas<br>Xaldin - Maiya  
>Vexen - Roxas<br>Lexaeus - Roxas  
>Zexion - Maiya<br>Saix - Maiya  
>Axel - Maiya<br>Demyx - Roxas  
>Luxord - Maiya<br>Marluxia - Roxas  
>Larxene - Maiya<br>Xion - Roxas

Roxas' Diary entries were written by _Roxas._

Sora's Journal entries were written by _Maiya_.

Sorry for the long Author's note. Anywho, DISCLAIMER: As stated before, we only own a FEW of what has been written. Most of this is for continuity's sake alone. We also do NOT own the Kingdom Hearts series, or it's affiliated characters, concepts, or plot lines. As for what we DO own of Kingdom Hearts... well, that includes:

1 _Kingdom Hearts 2_ poster, 3 shirts, 2 copies of _358/2 Days, _2 copies of the original _Kingdom Hearts _(Roxas: takers, anybody? jk XD), 1 copy of _Re: Chain of Memories_ (Roxas: Wait...We don't own that. Your boyfriend's lending it to us, Maiya-chan. Maiya: Oh...right...gotta finish Riku's storyline and give it back O.o), 1 copy of _Birth by Sleep_ (Maiya: with no PSP to play it on... :'( ...yet XP), all 4 volumes of the _Kingdom Hearts_ manga, both volumes of the _Chain of Memories_ manga, the only 2 English copies of the _Kingdom Hearts 2_ manga, a Sora necklace, a Keyblade keychain (Maiya: that my bf turned into a necklace ^.^), and 1 Kairi costume. Oh, and well tons of insane fanfic ideas! XD

* * *

><p>Secret Report: No. XIII (Xemnas)<p>

The Keyblade is now among us. Our newest member, No. XII, Roxas, is one of the Keyblade's chosen. Now, we may begin to head towards our true goal: Kingdom Hearts.

Training must be completed, but then Roxas will be able to lead us in the direction of our goal. Kingdom Hearts must be reached quickly. I have waited long enough for its completion.

Roxas' Diary: —

Sora's Journal: Searching

Donald, Goofy, and I've decided to look for the King and Riku some more. We're not exactly sure where to look though…we'll never give up though, we've decided that much already. We set out today. I really hope we find them soon.

On the downside, I'm worried about Kairi. I promised her we'd see each other again…but I'm not sure how easily I'd be able to keep that promise. I guess I'll figure it out when the time comes…wait to see what life throws me. I do know one thing though, even if it takes the rest of my life, I will not break my promise to Kairi.

Oh! I've also decided to keep a journal. Just like Jiminy! I decided it a while ago and I'm proud to start it now. Jiminy says I'll never be able to remember though. I think I can.

* * *

><p>-AN- Please read and review! But please no flames. (Roxas: I don't like flames. They scare me. DX Except Axel. He's my friend. :3)<p> 


	2. Day 7

-AN- Yay! Second chapter! :) Planning on posting another tonight. (Maiya: Does that mean we'll post three every night we post? Roxas: Maybe... .) Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: As stated before, we only own a FEW of what has been written. Most of this is for continuity's sake alone. We also do NOT own the Kingdom Hearts series, or it's affiliated characters, concepts, or plot lines. As for what we DO own of Kingdom Hearts... well, that includes:

1 _Kingdom Hearts 2_ poster, 3 shirts, 2 copies of _358/2 Days, _2 copies of the original _Kingdom Hearts _(Roxas: takers, anybody? jk XD), 1 copy of _Re: Chain of Memories_ (Roxas: Wait...We don't own that. Your boyfriend's lending it to us, Maiya-chan. Maiya: Oh...right...gotta finish Riku's storyline and give it back O.o), 1 copy of _Birth by Sleep_ (Maiya: with no PSP to play it on... :'( ...yet XP), all 4 volumes of the _Kingdom Hearts_ manga, both volumes of the _Chain of Memories_ manga, the only 2 English copies of the _Kingdom Hearts 2_ manga, a Sora necklace, a Keyblade keychain (Maiya: that my bf turned into a necklace ^.^), and 1 Kairi costume. Oh, and well tons of insane fanfic ideas! XD

* * *

><p>Secret Report: Meaning (Xemnas)<p>

A name defines an object. Describes the span of it. Gives it purpose.

We embarked upon the Replica Program to ensure our new power stays ours. Now, our shadow puppet, "No. I," lives. It needs a name. Something to define it. To give the hollow vessel purpose.

Roxas' Diary: Entry 1

It's been a week since I got here. Saix told me to keep a diary, but he said nobody would check it. What am I supposed to write about?

Today they told us to go to the Round Room, where we met our new member, No. XIV. Was I like that when I first got here? I think I was. But I don't remember too well.

Sora's Journal: —


	3. Day 8

-AN- Last one for tonight. Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: As stated before, we only own a FEW of what has been written. Most of this is for continuity's sake alone. We also do NOT own the Kingdom Hearts series, or it's affiliated characters, concepts, or plot lines. As for what we DO own of Kingdom Hearts... well, that includes:

1 _Kingdom Hearts 2_ poster, 3 shirts, 2 copies of _358/2 Days, _2 copies of the original _Kingdom Hearts _(Roxas: takers, anybody? jk XD), 1 copy of _Re: Chain of Memories_ (Roxas: Wait...We don't own that. Your boyfriend's lending it to us, Maiya-chan. Maiya: Oh...right...gotta finish Riku's storyline and give it back O.o), 1 copy of _Birth by Sleep_ (Maiya: with no PSP to play it on... :'( ...yet XP), all 4 volumes of the _Kingdom Hearts_ manga, both volumes of the _Chain of Memories_ manga, the only 2 English copies of the _Kingdom Hearts 2_ manga, a Sora necklace, a Keyblade keychain (Maiya: that my bf turned into a necklace ^.^), and 1 Kairi costume. Oh, and well tons of insane fanfic ideas! XD

* * *

><p>Secret Report: Roxas (Axel)<p>

Seems like we're getting new numbers every day. No. XIII was a boy, Roxas. Now we've got a No. XIV, Xion.

Today's mission was to show Roxas the ropes. I feel like they've had me babysitting him since he got here. He's not a bad kid, but he's spacey. Good fighter, though. At least I won't be bored.

Roxas' Diary: Entry 2

Axel and I went to Twilight Town today. He taught me a lot.

Before we RTC'd (Returned To the Castle) we swung by the clock tower and had some sea-salt ice cream. Axel called it the "icing on the cake" after a successful mission. Well, except there was no cake-just the ice cream.

I don't know what to write in this thing!

Sora's Journal: Forgetful

Wow…so far…Jiminy was right…I can't remember to write these every day. But I am determined to prove him wrong…eventually.

We don't seem to be getting any closer to finding the King or Riku. I actually think we're just lost now…

* * *

><p>-AN- Maiya: Poor, forgetful Sora! lol<p> 


End file.
